Silver Surfer: Skyrider
Silver Surfer: Skyrider is the sixth installment of the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe and a sci-fi superhero movie. It is directed by Jacky 50A, with its release date being the 20th of February, 2019. The film stars Billy Crudup as the titular hero, with other cast members including Mia Wasikowska, Guy Henry, Tom Hardy, and James Earl Jones. Synopsis Plot Cast Main *Billy Crudup as Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer **A young scientist from Zenn-La who became the Herald of Galactus in an effort to save his planet. In the movie, he has been serving Galactus for a while with doubts of his master's necessity after the horrors he endured. He is considered controversial on his planet, yet an ideal mind. *Mia Wasikowska as Shalla-Bal **Norrin's life-long love and a Zenn-Lavian activist, criticizing the hedonistic ways of the current state of the planet's society. When Norrin sacrificed himself to save Zenn-La, Shalla was driven into a state of depression and her activism weathered down. *James Earl Jones as Galactus **The cosmic entity infamous for his consumption of planets as sustenance. Galactus is an ancient being from a time before our universe's dawn and a deity of incredible power. He is mo-capped by Sean Gunn and Silver Surfer is his latest Herald. *Guy Henry as Jartran Radd **The father of Norrin Radd and a member of the High Council of Zenn-La. Before getting into politics, he's also a researcher like his son. Even if Jartran knows that Norrin's correct behavior to the society is disrupting, he's the reason Norrin's career stands. *Michael Chiklis as Ravenous **A mercenary from a parallel world, Ravenous once worked as an elite warrior for a powerful conqueror in his dimension. He has immense strength, being powered by his own universe's version of the Power Cosmic. He is a mercenary, but one with quite some manners. *Keira Knightley as Baroness S'Bak **Skrull governess commanding a cluster of planets bordering the territories of the galaxy's most prominent races. She's an uncompromising yet fair Skrull who has no qualms killing anyone. Has an obsession with killing Galactus, though she has no understanding of him. *Keith David as Titannus **A Skrull criminal who participated in the Super-Skrull program, turning him into a being of abominable muscle power. He is employed by the Skrull Empire as a spec-ops soldier alongside his brethren. Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson mo-caps him. Cannot shape-shift. *Aksel Hennie as Talos, the Untamed **A Super-Skrull / Warskrull who also lacks shape-shifting abilities, with superhuman strength compensating for his genetic defect. He's a competent melee fighter, yet a rebellious Warskrull. He finds the most amount of companionship within Titannus' presence. *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Sk'ym'x / Skrullian Skymaster **Cosmic Cube-enhanced Skrull scientist who became both a Warskrull and researcher, bridging the two entirely different wings of the Skrull Empire. He has a versatile set of power thanks to the Cosmic Cube and the most heroic Skrull an earthling can ever know. *Terry Notary as Paibok **High Commander of the Warskrulls and a lieutenant (or its equivalent) in the Skrull Military. Paibok is a figure loyal to the Skrull Empire and will fight for it no matter the cost or consequences. Even so, Paibok is not an entirely fanatical greenskin. Cameo *Alice Eve as ??? *Jensen Ackles as ??? *Winston Duke as ??? Trivia *The movie's soundtrack is composed by Hans Zimmer. *The movie's budget weighs around $40 Million. *It is the first movie within the CMCU to be set entirely in outer space. *Despite the movie's relatively sparse cast, there are actually a sizeable amount of cameo characters played by renowned actors that can be spotted as easter eggs in the movie. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:Community MCU